


Cause and Effect

by JikanOkami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, dw, ten rose, tenxrose - Freeform, trose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JikanOkami/pseuds/JikanOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor go on a little leisure trip on a planet called Kastros when they discover that captivity is merely a passivity and everything is just a matter of cause and effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

“Why does it _always_ have to end like this? Can we just once be able to get back to the Tardis without being arrested or almost murdered?” Rose exclaimed to the Doctor as she held her arms folded tight around her stomach, shivering with a quite serious face. “Well don't blame me! It was your fault too! You can't just waltz in there expecting everything to go perfectly! That's what time travel is! Some creatures just don't like strange living things appearing on their planet and frolicking about like they own the place! You're human! Speak for yourself! Not my fault!!” the Doctor replied, waving his hands around in the air in emphasized gestures trying to create his own effective argument, while still being just a tad bit amused at the same time.

***

The Doctor and his companion had just been on a little excursion to a beautiful little planet called Kastros in the Borous Nebula where they had come across some aliens that resided there known as Sicaris who seemed to have a striking resemblance to what we call on Earth, cats. However, these were not just your average ordinary cat-like creatures. They were ferocious beasts that could grow up to 10 times their normal size and kill you in a matter of seconds if they chose to. They also loved to swim and were strangely drawn to water.

When Rose and the Doctor had been at a beach swimming and playing in the deep purple ocean that was bordered by shining red sand, a small group of Sicaris spotted them from the shore, dove into the water and swam after them. Due to their threatening claws, teeth, speed, and size, the Doctor and Rose had no choice but to surrender themselves, as there was no point in running or hiding unless you planned on being killed. The Sicaris captured the two “disgustingly ugly smelly beasts”, as they apparently labeled the two humanoids. The four Sicaris talked among each other and decided to bring the Timelord and girl to the holding cells until they spoke with their leaders about what to do with them. They grabbed the pair by their arms and dragged them to their next destination.

***

Rose and the Doctor were currently trapped together inside a prison cell, still dripping wet in their swim suits from earlier, as they had no other clothes with them. The air was just a tiny bit cooler inside the cells than outside, but being wet made it seem a lot colder. The Doctor could withstand the cold fairly well due to him being a Timelord, so he was fine. But however, Rose on the other hand was pretty much freezing to death.

She shivered again, this time far more conspicuous than before. Was it just her, or was it getting colder and colder by the second? Do alien-cat-things have air conditioning? She tried to ignore it by engaging in their little dispute, but she kept getting colder. She yelled back, “Maybe you should do your research before you sweep me off to an unknown planet! Maybe check if they don't really like company?” The Doctor was distracted by the fact that Rose seemed to be getting colder, and couldn't bear with the fact that she might be getting sick. Anyways, he could never stay mad at her for long, and vice versa. She shivered again. The Doctor just sighed. “Oh, just come here.” He walked towards Rose with his arms held out and wrapped his long arms around her for a hug. She hugged him back. It did seem a little awkward between the two of them, considering that they were both in their bathing suits, but they were best friends. Maybe even a little more than that. Rose inhaled as a little tingly feeling went down the length of her spine.

She couldn't stop herself from admitting that she fancied the Doctor, and she didn't stop herself from enjoying her little fantasies of him in her dreams. And sure, she loved to read romance novels and imagine it was actually her and the Doctor in them. But she always knew that the Doctor didn't think the same way about her, did he? That kiss between them a long time ago was different. It was just... yeah. Different. That was the right word. Clearly there was nothing _romantic_ between them at all. They held on to each other for a very long time, not even noticing how long it had been. After a little while, they sat down on the kinda-hard-but-just-a-tiny-bit-soft-and-squishy mat on the floor, which was made out of something Rose had never seen or felt anything like before in her life. They sat there just hugging for the next couple of hours.


End file.
